Full of Sorrow
by akashi4.15kuroko
Summary: Everything had ended then. When he quit the basketball team. Cooped-up feelings didn't get a chance to be released, which is why both are still single. But now, 7 years later, fate makes them meet. See and witness whether feelings will be expressed, or whether the tragic end will repeat itself again. Main pairing of AkaKuro.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and any characters associated with it, nor do I make any money from the writing/ publishing of this fanfic.

This is a birthday fic for my beloved Namidacchi! I'm sorry it's kinda angsty, but I **promise **that it'll have a good end :)

Happy Birthday, dearie! All the best ;)

Oh, yeah. This is just a *very very very* short prologue, because I'm planning to finish and wrap the whole story up in three chapters ;D So I guess one chapter will have an average amount of 10,000 words ;D

This is just something like a flashback ;)

**Let the story full of sorrow begin.**

* * *

The redhead couldn't believe it. The bluenette had just turned in a letter. A letter announcing his withdrawal from the Basketball Club. In other words, he was quitting. The shadow. Kuroko Tetsuya. The Phantom Sixth Man.

**Quitting.**

_What?_

It seemed unreal to the redhead. He had _never _expected the bluenette to do something like that. It was completely unexpected. When the bluenette had walked into his class, he expected something serious and important. He had expected to be called into a more private place like the basketball locker rooms. He had already predicted that. But he never expected _this._

The redhead had kept quiet throughout the whole encounter. His thoughts were jumbled, and even when the bluenette was explaining, his thoughts were zoned in on something else.

Red brows were furrowed, and his eye patch blocking an eye made everything even more confusing.

With a soft apology, baby blue eyes captured a single red eye, staring; trying to convey hidden feelings, trying to show how sorry he was, trying to _express. _Express everything in his heart. But the bluenette knew better. The red eye wasn't even focused. So the redhead has more important things on his mind, huh? Even quitting the basketball team wouldn't attract his attention? The bluenette pitied himself. To be so helplessly in love with someone, and yet so helplessly…

_Helpless._

A pale, slender and small hand was raised, positioned on top of scrunched-up red brows. The smaller teen kneaded the tense muscles there, smiling. A pained smile. It was all he could do, everything was already over. Finished.

From the moment that he had walked into the redhead's class, his plan of self- destruction began.

A single red eye widened, the owner finally back on Earth. He felt the warm hand kneading his eyebrows, and all the while, the bluenette was muttering something. But he couldn't process what the bluenette was saying. He could only see the movement of the pink lips, but he heard no sound.

And that was when the bluenette walked out of the locker room. The redhead stayed rooted, until he saw that the bluenette was walking away. The redhead willed himself to start walking, chase after Tetsuya, ask him why he was leaving, confront him. But none of these options were carried out. Because he couldn't get himself to move. He just stayed rooted there, until the bluenette completely disappeared from his view. He stayed there, watching the bluenette walk out of his life. He stayed and stood there, watching. Watching everything but not having an ounce of power to do anything. The redhead screamed at himself to move, run, walk, do **anything **that'll get the bluenette back.

He moved. The redhead finally managed to move, and he started running. He would do **anything **for the bluenette. **Anything. **But what good would it do if he would do anything and everything for Tetsuya, but Tetsuya wouldn't stay with him? He made a decision then, he would make Tetsuya realize how worthy he himself was, how much happiness he brought to his daily life, how he could make him lose all control, how he could make him smile, smirk, and every other unbelievable thing in Akashi Seijuurou's dictionary. How the bluenette could make him lose his mind with a simple smile, how the bluenette could make him be at a loss of words with a witty remark, how the bluenette could just make him lose _everything_. His brick walls, his composure, his control, his _mind, _his very _soul. _

The redhead quickened his pace, until everything was but a blur. Finally reaching the door of the locker rooms.

Raising one shaking hand to the door, the redhead slid it open in one fluid motion, making a loud banging sound.

He was met with students walking. A large group of students walking.

Searching, searching frantically, the redhead couldn't see any sign of the bluenette. Not even a hint of blue hair.

It was truly over. For the first time in his life, the redhead couldn't see the bluenette. It was as if he had disappeared into thin air. Knees buckled, and the redhead found himself slipping onto the ground, landing on his knees. He didn't realize it, but… His eye patch was getting wet. His one visible eye was open wide, laced with shock, disbelief, betrayal, uncertainty; face contorting into a grimace of pain. Personal pain; a thumping pain, right at his chest. The redhead picked himself up. There was no way that he wouldn't find the bluenette, right? All he had to do was walk around the whole school. And he'd happily do so; he would do anything to get Tetsuya back.

And that was what the redhead did; He ventured all around in school, stopping in every class, room, court, field. Every hidden place; every single place in the school compound. But he couldn't find his beloved… friend.

Unknown to both teens, they passed by each other many, many times. It was just that fate didn't make them meet.

* * *

**A/N: ** **S****mut**!KYAHAHAHA, do you people want smut? ;D If no one requests a lemon, I'll just make the ending fluffy ;D

But the most important person who will influence this story is Namida! :D If she says that she wants smut, then **let the smut ensue **XD But if she doesn't want smut, then **the smut will not ensue **XD

Anyway, if y'all want smut to ensue, just make your stand in a review! I've got to warn y'all though, Namida holds the last decision XD So I guess smut-lovers should find some way to bribe her (XD LOL).

Anyway, I'll apologize first. My updates are getting slow because my arm's broken ;D It's in a cast now, and I can only type with one hand, so yeah.. I'll be updating one story per week :) Just to let y'all know, next week I'll be updating Forbidden Love :)

Anyway, bye! XD


End file.
